gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
On the Cover/Catchphrases
Opening Spiels OPENING SPIEL #1: "From Hollywood, where image is everything, it's time to play On the Cover. Here's our very own prince of pop culture, Mark Walberg." OPENING SPIEL #2: "Tonight's Mystery Cover: (insert fact about the Mystery Cover identity). Do you know who it is? Let's play On the Cover, with your host, Mark Walberg!" REST OF SPIEL: "Welcome to On the Cover. If you think you know pop culture, you've come to the right place." Catchphrases "We have three players (who think they may know pop culture) ready to test their knowledge. So let's meet the first one right now. Vanessa/Mitch?" - Mark Walberg "We're gonna start things off with the 15-Second Lightning Round. We'll/I'll show you a series of covers from Magazines, Movies, Books and Music. For every correct I.D., you'll get 25/100 points." - Mark Walberg (explaining about the 15-second Lightning Round) "When we come back, these three players will go head-to-head to test their knowledge even further. Right after this. (Don't go away/anywhere.)" - Mark Walberg (at the start of the first commercial break) "Let's a look at the scores... (insert score recap). It's time (now) for Round 2. Players, we'll/I'll show you three different covers. Every time you pick a cover, you'll get a question. Correct answers are worth 50/250 points. I'll introduce a new cover after every question, so there will always be three to choose from on the board. Each time cover was not chosen/unchosen/you don't pick a cover, the value will increase by (another) 50/250 points." - Mark Walberg (about Round 2) "Only one of these three players will be moving on for a shot at our Grand Prize package. Stay tuned and find out who's going to be?" - Mark Walberg (at the start of the second commercial break) "Players, up until now, I've/We've been showing you real/actual covers (from Magazines, CD's, and DVD's). But now in this round, we're gonna be feature some Parody covers from our (very) own On The Cover Newstand. The stakes high. Remember, only the player with the highest score will go on to play for our Grand Prize package." - Mark Walberg (explaining about Round 3) "Let's take a look at our Parody covers, and they are... (Insert Parody celebrities and facts). The answers to the celebrities you see the covers. You can buzz-in as early as you like, but be careful, because if you're wrong, opponents/the other two players will get to hear the whole/full/entire question." - Mark Walberg (explaining about the multiple choice Parody celebrities on the cover) "When we come back, Our Grand Prize awaits (insert winning player), if he/she can solve our On The Cover Mystery Puzzle, right after this. (We'll/I'll see you in a minute/moment.)" - Mark Walbert (at the start of the final commercial break before the Bonus Round) "Remember, today/tonight's Mystery Cover: (insert fact about the Mystery Cover identity)." - Mitch Lewis (about the Mystery Cover identity from the beginning he said it earlier before the program begins coming out of the final commercial break) "It's time for you to try and solve our Mystery Cover. I'm gonna show you four covers. I'll ask you a question for each cover. You'll have five seconds for each answer. Each correct answer contains a clue to solve our Mystery Cover. If you solve the Mystery Cover, you'll win this. Vanessa?" - Mark Walberg (explaining about the Mystery Cover in the first format) "It's time for you to try and solve our Mystery Cover, which is hidden behind the nine boxes that you see on the board. I'm gonna show you nine covers, each one corresponds to the nine boxes. You'll have 20 seconds to identify as many as you can. For every correct/right answer, I'll reveal you a part of today/tonight's Mystery Cover, and if you correctly identify that, you'll win this. Mitch?" - Mark Walberg (explaining about the Mystery Cover in the second format) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases